In a conventional optical transceiver including a plurality of channels, end parts of optical fibers arrays of the channels are arranged to face light receiving device arrays and light emitting device arrays in the optical transceiver. Such an optical transceiver is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-311310.
Since light receiver device arrays and light emitting device arrays are used in a conventional optical transceiver, the following problems exist.
First, optical crosstalk occurs between adjacent channels.
Second, gaps between electrical lines connected to the light receiving device arrays and the light emitting device arrays are small, and thus electrical crosstalk between adjacent channels occurs.
Third, when manufacturing the optical transceiver, it is difficult to arrange the end parts of the optical fiber array to accurately face the light receiving device arrays and the light emitting device arrays, and thus manufacturing costs are high.